The Son Of Hypnos: The Lightning Thief
by darkartswolf
Summary: Many think that Hypnos' children are just lazy and all they do is sleep. But a great prophecy has foretold the coming of a child of Hypnos that will hold the fate of Olympus in his hands
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm dark arts wolf and this is my first fanfiction. For a while now I have thought about what possible powers a child of Hypnos could have. Than a couple of ideas hit and we have a story. My updates will most likely be scattered, to say the least, but this story will not be forgotten! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, but the OC is mine and the theories about the abilities of children of Hypnos are as well. If I did own anything else, I wouldn't be on fanfiction**

**The Son Of Hypnos Chapter I**

**My Life Is Changed**

I was sitting in math one day, when everything changed. It was both the best and worst day of my life. My name is Cooper Anderson, and this is how my life was forever changed.

* * *

'Math is so boring' I thought to myself as I sat in math at Pike Middle School in the quiet little town of Justin, Texas, trying to pay attention, but unable to concentrate 'Damn ADHD'. I can never pay attention, especially not at the end of the day on a Friday. I start to nod off, but than I hear a loud crash. I jerk up and see the teacher. "Shit" I said without thinking. "Stay after class so I can speak with you" Ms. Bonds replied in that annoying voice. "Fine" I said as I looked down at my feet, knowing that this would get back to my step-dad and I would be punished badly. As I sat back in my chair and she walked back to the front, I saw a bunch of the jocks in the front laughing. My buddy, John, said to me "don't bother with them, their assholes. I was bout to fall asleep too."

"Ya, but your not the one that does it all the time." I said bitterly "I can barely stay awake as it is, but add in how boring this class is? There's no way I can stay awake" This has always been the thing about me. And it's not that I can't sleep at night, I just always seem to be tired. Which is not a good thing for an ADHD and dyslexic guy, it makes it so that it is almost impossible for me to do well in school. I also had these weird things that kept happening, that have always caused me to get expelled. I had been expelled every year since 1st grade, and was in 6th! All this ran through my head as I waited for class to end. As the bell rang and everybody walked out the jocks shoved all my stuff off the desk, 'dammit' I thought as I picked it all up, all to aware that the teacher was waiting for me to get up. "Your detention will be tomorrow from 8 AM to 2 PM." She said, seemingly disgusted to even be talking to me. "On a Saturday?!" I asked incredulously. "Yes, now it is 8 to 2" she said as she smirked, seemingly seeing something I didn't "now get out". She didn't need to tell me twice.

As I left the room, I saw John waiting for me. "What she give ya?" He asked as we walked away, him going faster than me on crutches. "Detention tomorrow" I said dejectedly "even at the end of the week, she is still an uptight bitch".

"Did she call home?" He asked, knowing I have home problems "if she didn't, he won't know, you can just tell him you're hanging out with me"

"She did call, but he didn't answer. I should be able to get home first, so I hope I can delete it" I said as we walked out to the buses. "Look out, here comes the nerd patrol" Jordan Flanagan, the quarterback for the football team (who have all had a problem with me since school started) said "we better move before they throw their A's at us".

"Go fuck yourself, Flanagan" I said as I tried to shove past, but his friends blocked my path. "No, I don't think I will." He said as he and his friends surrounded me "I think, I'm gonna tell you the story about the class failure who tried to go up against one of us. Do you know what happened?"

"You guys got your asses kicked and got made fun of for the rest of the year." I said, trying to get them to back off. "Or at least that's what might happen this time." They looked at me and John, than each other, than laughed at us. "You guys" Flanagan said through a laugh "beat all four of us up? That's hilarious. Now kicking your ass will be even more fun" they all started to approach menacingly, than Flanagan threw a punch. The rest was a blur...

* * *

The next thing I remember, I was sitting in the principles office, explaining why I beat up four members of the football. All I could say was "They started it, Flanagan threw the first punch! I don't even know why they insist on trying to rile me up."

"I don't care who started it, I care about who refused to end it, which is you." He said angrily "even after getting them to run, you still attempted to continue assaulting them. I'm afraid that this incident will cause you to not be accepted next year. Your parents will be getting a call on Monday to explain what happened and to provide some options. You may go; you still need to attend tomorrow's detention." He stood and walked me out of the school, leaving me wondering, what just happened? I started home, and met up with John on the way. "What was that?" He asked "I have never seen anybody fight like that. It was brutal." That made me wonder, just how bad was it? I asked him the same, but all I got was "Those guys will never mess with us again." Other than that we were pretty silent until we parted ways and I entered my house.

"I'm home" I said as I walked through the door. As the door closed, I heard my stepfather yelling "get in here, boy". 'Obviously, I did not get home first.' I thought as i walked in the living room and found him on the couch, beer bottles surrounding him. He yelled "why did I get a message from the school today, you idiot!? Do you have more extra lessons? Cause if it is for you falling asleep in class again, your gonna get it! You need to learn to stay awake, you damn sleepy fool!" Than he got up and stumbled into his bedroom, shouting "make dinner!" I headed into the kitchen and made up some food, than called him in to eat, taking just a bit for myself. Bob said "you better get all of your work done before tomorrow". I went out and started my chores, finishing just before midnight, than I stumbled up to my room and onto my bed and passed out almost immediately, with the only thing on my mind being, I wish mom hadn't died...

* * *

_Than ...I'm faced with a lizard- dragon lady stabbing at me with a trident..._

_...I'm walking up a hill with John and his brother, when something attacks us..._

_...I'm at a campfire with a branch dipped in a river floating above my head..._

_...I'm in a hazy training room, fighting with a mace and a razor sharp shield..._

_...I'm fighting off a horde of monsters alongside a girl with spiky, black hair..._

_... I'm carrying that girl into a camp, than get stabbed, realizing that it may be the end, when reinforcements arrived..._

* * *

The next day, I woke up at 6 and started putting together Bob's breakfast. As I was putting it together, I thought about the dreams I have always had. Since I was little, my dreams have always seemed very... Real. I have huge amounts of control over some of them, but others seem to be completely random, showing me doing thing that shouldn't even be possible. As I finished, he walked in and sat down. I served his food, than he said "Now, head off to that thing you have to do and have the teacher send home a not saying why you were there. And if it is for falling asleep again, you know what is gonna happen..." I said nothing, just grabbed my stuff and left trying to escape as fast as possible. I reached the school and got into the classroom with minutes to spare, than sat at the front and waited for Ms. Bonds. A few minutes later, she walked in and sat at her desk, than said "Come up here". I walked up and she asked "do you know why you are here?" i answered with the obvious reason, unsure of where this was going. "Because I fall asleep in class?" Than, her voice got really reptilian as she said "no, because its time to die, Demigod". Than she changed shape. Her skin started to develop scales, as her legs seemed to become snakes and I was facing the thing from my dream, the dragon lizard thing of questionable gender.

"What the..." I said as I backed up, terrified that my dream was becoming a reality when it lunged with a trident that came out of nowhere. I closed my eyes, waiting to die when I heard something hit the trident. I opened my eyes and saw the...thing...On the ground with John standing over it, standing steadily after using his crutches as weapons. Than I saw why he had crutches. "Dude, you've got donkey feet!" I said, staring at the cloven hooves my best friend has. "That's Offensive!" He yelled, making me wonder...

"How is that offensive?" I yelled back "and what is going on?" He ran over to the door and kicked it open, but not before saying "its offensive cause not half donkey. I'm half goat." We ran out and saw more of the things. "Back in the room!" John said as we run back into the classroom. "Through the window!" he yelled as he kicked through the window and jumped the 2 story drop. I just stopped a moment before joining him when the things broke through the door. "OWWW!" I shouted as I landed wrong, spraining my ankle. John gave me his crutches, saying "Come on Coop, we gotta go". We ran out to the parking lot, where John hopped in a Mustang with his brother, who said "get in; we can't fight that whole army." These guys must be crazy, there can't be an army. Than I turned around and saw almost three hundred of those snake things. Needless to say, I got in the car. We drove off and after we got away and on the highway, they started explaining.

"Names Jack, me and John are seekers for Camp Half Blood." Johns brother said, and I noticed that he is also half barn animal. "What is going on?" I yelled; the events of the last few minutes catching up with me "and what are you guys?"

"Satyrs" John said "we are satyrs and we search for demigods, kids who are half human and half Greek god" once he said that, all I could think was that 'these guys must be insane'

"What do you mean half Greek god?" I asked "That's not possible, my father ran out on me".

Than John smugly replied "we never said you were a demigod. You thought we were talking about you, so you thought about it and found it to be true." At first, I thought they were crazy. But than I started to think. My dad ran out on us, which caused my mom to marry my asshole stepfather. But, what if dad was a god? Than he must not have found us mortals interesting. Than John said "I know you're thinking that your father, if he is a god, didn't want you. But the gods actually are forbidden by Zeus to interfere in their children's lives." It all makes sense. The weird dreams I have and all the weird things that happened. "Well what are those things that attacked me?" I asked, having not taken much Greek mythology classes, now wishing I had. "Dracaena" Jack responds instantly "monsters from Tartarus that smelled a powerful demigod and were hungry. The main reason we are here is because we have found a huge concentration of monsters in this area. If what I think is right is right, than you are a child of the one of the big three. That's Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, the sons of Kronos. Only one of them is normally powerful enough to attract that many monsters."

"Than shouldn't I control, like storms or water or the dead? I asked confused "everything I know about those gods makes me think I should be able to do something. But there isn't really anything that I am good at."

"We'll, some demigods don't manifest abilities until a certain age, and some also have completely passive abilities that don't activate unless in combat." John said, trying to explain why i don't seem able to do anything, but sounding much less sure about my potential to be a big three kid than his brother. "You also might be a child of Ares, due to the blind rage you were in yesterday, by the way, the main reason you were attacked is because they believed you were becoming dangerous."

All this is said as we drive away from the school, than straight out-of-town. "Where are we going? This is not the way to my house" I say as we get on the highway, headed northeast. "We are going to Camp Half-Blood, the safest place on earth for demigods." Jack says with a smile "the closest thing a demigod has to home."

* * *

A few hours later, we pulled off the highway somewhere southeast Arkansas, going out on a dirt road into a forest. "Why are we stopping?" I asked, still unsure as to what was going on "Are we a that camp yet?"

"Not even close?" Jack said "we are stopping for the night, camp is all the way up in New York. We are also gonna find you a weapon, just in case while we are headed there." Well that's great, I thought to myself as I said "Where are we gonna get a weapon in the middle of the woods?" John, who had been sleeping since we crossed into Arkansas, said "The trunk, where else" as he got out of the car and Jack popped the trunk. I got out of the car and looked in the trunk. "Whoa" I said as I looked at all the weapons in the car. There was everything from a katana to a shotgun in there. "How on earth did you get all this stuff, I asked as I picked up a katana, swinging it around a bit, than dropping it and almost cutting myself apart. Obviously not for me, I thought as I put it back and John said "We keep the car stocked from the camp Armory, which has a heck of a lot more than this in it. But take your pick from what we have and start getting used to it." Now I really looked at the weapons they had available. I instantly ruled out the guns in there, a little too flashy for me, is what I thought. Next, I ruled out all the Asian weapons, as well as the spears, knowing you needed to start young to be really proficient with those. Than I saw it, the perfect weapon for me. "It" was a six flanged, 3 foot medieval mace; the head made of solid bronze, the shaft made of reinforce wood, with a leather-wrapped handle. "I want that!" I said as I grabbed the mace, than walked a bit away from the car and started swinging my new mace around. Both of the others seemed surprised by my choice, with Jack saying "Very few demigods use mace's, I have personally never met one who has. But if you feel you can use it go ahead. But take a shield too." They kept watching as I swung the mace around, seemingly with the skill of someone very familiar with a mace. After I was done, I went back to the car and grabbed a small shield, a medieval buckler that had a razor-sharp edge for some reason. They both seemed to question my choices, but eventually left it alone as all three of us got sleeping bags from the car and settled down for the night. Than, as I fell asleep, more dream's hit.

…_I was running through a forest with the spiky haired girl and a blonde guy, my mace and shield out and ready, than I turned around and found a horde of shape-changing monsters after me…_

…_I was laughing with the spiky haired girl and blonde guy as we sat on a train headed west…_

…_We were fighting a hydra under a huge arch, with thunderclouds all around…_

…_We were carefully approaching a statue shop in the mountains, weapons ready…_

…_We were behind a hedge, planning for a fight with a dragon… _

_...I was fighting off a huge, many headed dragon, defending two unconscious people..._

…_I was finally done killing the beast, than fell down, falling into unconsciousness…_

I woke with a jolt, and found us surrounded.

**So, review with your thoughts, I will accept any reviews, even flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- ****Chapter 2, ready to go. this is dark arts wolf and i am happy that this has gotten a couple of view already, but i'm hoping that some of you guys will review, because i need to know if people like it**

**disclaimer If you recognize it, it isn't mine. all i own are the ideas on children of Hypnos and my OC**

**Chapter II**

**I Fight My Dreams**

"Guys, wake up, they found us" I yelled as I scrambled up, grabbing my new weapons in the process and running to the car. John, still looking like he was asleep, looked around and saw all the monsters. He also started to run to the car. Jack had slept in the car for just this purpose, so we hammered on the windows as we got in to wake him up. As soon as we were in, he slammed the gas and we rammed forward. Right into a huge bull, and when I say huge, I mean 18-wheeler sized. The car flipped, with all of us screaming, than landed upside down in a burning heap. Disoriented, I only half noticed John and Jack pull me out of the burning wreckage as we started to limp away, still chased by monsters. I came back to myself a few minutes later, and we started off as fast as we could, which was not very fast. The car exploded behind us, throwing some of the slower monsters to the ground. Jack split off from John and me, yelling as he went "I'll distract them, whatever happens, just keep going!" The smaller monsters all followed him, but the bull just kept after us.

"What is that?" I asked John, trying to find out what we were fighting. "It is the Cretan Bull, the bull that fathered the Minotaur." He replied, making me realize just how bad this situation was. When we crashed into it, we managed to hurt it, but it was nowhere close to down yet. Than, John collapsed and I noticed what had happened. He had gotten cuts all over himself when we crashed, and he was unconscious from blood loss. I turned around and examined the beast. It was huge, but its leg was hurt, so it wasn't at the top of its game. I decided to make my stand.

I waited for the Bull to be about twenty yards away, than I charged it, surprising the beast and then, when I was about five feet away, I came up with a plan. I jumped up, using the bull's head as a springboard and landed on the its back, slamming my mace into it as I landed. It bellowed in pain, than started bucking. I shifted around and got on its neck, than cut my shield into the side of its neck to hold on and started slamming my mace into its skull. It kept going for a few minutes, trying to get me off, but I eventually subdued it and the beast slumped forward, dead. Than, while I was sitting there, reveling in my victory, it started to dissolve and I and my weapons fell in a heap. A few minutes later, I picked my self up and limped over to John, my adrenaline starting to fade and my wounds growing even more painful. I fell next a sleeping John and my hand hit his shoulder, than something amazing happened. His cuts healed before my eyes and he slowly regained consciousness. I felt myself falling away just as Jack arrived with a new car he stole from on the highway. I barely noticed them putting me in the new car and putting the horn of the Bull next to me, and by the time we were driving away, I was out.

* * *

…I walked up to a big, old wood cabin surrounded by impressive ones…

...I was looking into the wooden camp cabin, where lots of blonde kids were playing poker, stealing from each other or playing pranks, as well as some other kids were off in the corners talking…

…I was in a hazy room, being taught how to use a mace by someone who seemed to be a master at it…

…I was running through the woods, chasing after another demigod who was holding a flag…

…I was in an infirmary, standing next to a sleeping person and touching their shoulder as their wounds just disappeared…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a car driving at top speed, and sat up to find John looking like he was never injured and Jack looking a little worse for wear. "Look who's awake" Jack said, smirking at me "you have been out for about two days; we are in Virginia, about seven hours from camp. Now how did you heal John? He should have died from the cuts I saw on him but they are gone?"

"I have no idea" I responded "all I remember was killing that bull thing, than falling unconscious." John thanked me regardless, knowing that even though I don't remember it, I somehow healed him. I noticed a horn sitting on the seat next to me and realized what it was. "The Bull disintegrated, how is this here?" I asked as I gazed at the horn that shouldn't be there.

"It's a spoil of war" John responded "Most of the more powerful monsters have a piece of their body that does not disintegrate that heroes take to use as trophies or weapons. Another example of one is the Nemean Lions pelt, in today's times it would probably change into a leather jacket, but it would repel almost all weapons." Good to know that I can almost get killed for a horn, is the only response I could come up with to that, but I didn't say it and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

We made it to what seemed like an empty stretch of road in Long Island in about as long as Jack said it would take and we got out of the car. "Where is this camp?" I asked as the other two started up the hill next to the road, towards a wood fence with an entry way that had a sign over it in what looked like Ancient Greek. I was about to ask what it said, when it shimmered and the letters moved a bit and I could read it. It said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Under that it said, "All mortals keep out. Obviously we were in the right place. As we were about to reach the crest of the hill, I felt a shiver run down my spine and it felt as if we were being watched. I turned around and found about twenty of these…things behind us. "Guys" I yelled "What are these things?" The other two turned around and instantly went white when the things lunged forward, starting from the bottom of the hill. John whimpered "Efialtis", than turned and fled, with Jack grabbing my arm and pulling me away as the things got closer and started to turn into things from my worst nightmares and my greatest dreams. I wish I could say that I stood up to them and fought back, but the truth is that I just ran. Because you can't fight your dreams and all you can do to nightmares is run. I ran until I reached the top of the hill, than they caught up with me and I had to turn and fight. I started to swing my mace at one, but it changed into my mother, and I couldn't hit it, and it sliced into my cheek with claws. I tried to slice another with my shield, but it turned into a girl I used to like and I couldn't strike, allowing it to claw me across the chest. Another one turned into my stepfather, and started to yell at me and I cowered and it sliced my legs open. I was literally powerless against them. Than, One of the turned into Flanagan and just like the first time, I snapped. I let loose a yell and a white cloud of energy rushed out of me, dispelling the illusions around the creatures and putting them into a hypnotized state, allowing me to just go at them, putting them down one after another. By the time John and Jack got back with more demigods, I was killing the last creature. A half horse dude came up to me and said "How did you kill them? We have only ever been able to fight them off." I replied that I had no idea, they just seemed to get hypnotized after I let loose the white cloud, just before I collapsed, my energy spent. For once, dreams didn't haunt me…

* * *

I woke up in some kind of infirmary, surrounded by beds with injured kids in them, with other kids giving medical service. I looked at my bedside and found John waiting for me to wake up. "Welcome to Camp" he said with a smile, than frowned and said "Sorry about leaving you on the hill."

"Its okay, I managed to live." I replied, although a bit hurt that he did leave me behind. "What exactly were those things?" I asked, because I had no idea those existed in any Greek myth.

"The single most terrifying creature most demigods ever encounter." He said, shuddering as he prepared himself to explain the monster "It is called an Efialtis, which literally translates to nightmare. They were created by Morpheus and they have the ability to change into any thing from any dream or nightmare their victim has ever had." All I could think was my next question, which I immediately asked "Why would he send them after me?"

"No idea" John replied "But now that you are up and about; it is time for you to meet the camp." We got up and left the Infirmary and sitting outside was the man, horse guy from before. The half horse guy said "I welcome you to camp, young demigod. I am Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes and the activities director here at camp. Now, what is your name, son?"

I should have said my name. I should have said that it was an honor to meet him. What I actually said was "You have a horse's ass." Right after I said it, I regretted it and started to apologize, but Chiron just laughed it off "It is alright, most are a little put off by it at first. I am a centaur. Now, a name? And could you tell me which of your parents was mortal?"

"My name is Cooper Anderson" I replied, than stared at my feet as I said "My mother was mortal, but she died when I was five." Chiron was silent for a few minutes after that, but he eventually shook it off and said "I am sorry to hear that. Now, it is time for a tour of the camp, but I am unable to give it to you, and John has to go in for an evaluation of how he did as seeker, so I am going to leave you in the capable hands of one of the campers. Beckendorf, come show one of the new campers around." Beckendorf was a big African-American kid with big, calloused hands. He put out a hand to shake and I shook it, a little surprised my hand wasn't crushed. He introduced himself as "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, but just call me Beckendorf. And your name is?"

"Cooper Anderson" I replied, but was unsure where to go from there "I don't know who my dad is though." He replied "that is pretty usual with the new guys, but most that end up getting claimed are claimed within a week or two. But don't get your hopes up, cause not everyone gets claimed." Well that seems bad, I thought as we said goodbye to Chiron and he started to show me around. We started off at the Big House which was, you guessed it, a big house. It apparently held the war room and an attic full of souvenirs. Than he showed me the training areas, which consisted of a big arena, an archery range and a climbing wall. With lava. When I asked about the lava, he smirked and said "Just a little extra challenge. Speaking of challenges, I heard you killed the Cretan Bull." I nodded affirmative and he just stared and said "No one has beaten that in almost 500 years."

"That's interesting" I replied, going deep into thought for a minute, than finishing what I was saying "Because it was pretty easy to kill." He snorted, but didn't say anything and we continued on. "And here we have two of my favorite parts of camp" Beckendorf said, smiling as he said it "The Forge and the Armory." We walked into the forge and were greeted by a few guys that were all about the same size as Beckendorf. "Most of the Hephaestus cabin stays in here all day" Beckendorf said as we watched his siblings beating away at metal for a few minutes, than we moved into the armory. The armory had a significantly different atmosphere from the rest of camp. While in other areas, you could think it was a regular camp, but that notion went way out the window with just this building."At a camp, there is a whole building, filled with weapons? " I asked incredulously as I looked around, amazed at just how much weaponry a camp needed. He told me to pick a weapon and I truly looked at all the weapons, listening to what he said about the effectiveness of some weapons against certain others. Than I saw the wall of maces and stopped paying much attention to Beckendorf as I walked over and started to examine the maces. Beckendorf just watched as I examined weapons like I was checking for impurities. I finally chose a mace, one with 6 flanges, like my last one but made completely out of bronze and with an actual grip built into it. Beckendorf just smiled as I picked out a weapon, amused that I already knew what I wanted. But after I had trouble finding a shield, he asked "Why the shield problem?"

"I want a shield like the one I had, a buckler that has an edge on it so I can use it as a weapon." I replied, hoping something could be figured out Beckendorf thought about it, and realized that they didn't have one already made. "Stay here a little while so I can go and give one of these shields an edge." He took the buckler I had been eyeing and I heard the grindstone firing up as he started to give it an edge. I continued to look around the armory and found myself drawn to the dagger area. I searched through it and found a dagger that I seemed to have a primal attraction to. It had the symbol of an olive branch drenched in river water on the pommel and as I drew the blade, I started to perk up, just noticing that I had started to get tired. The blade had hypnotic spirals going all along it, but when I looked closely, they seemed to just be a repeating Ancient Greek line, _doritís oneírou_, dream giver. I was so hypnotized by the blade; I didn't even notice Beckendorf until he forced the dagger back into its sheath, saying "You don't even want to know the history of that dagger." He gave me an odd look, wondering how I had found it but he just put it away, gave me my buckler and we headed out to see the rest of camp. He took me to the canoe lake, the beach, the amphitheater, showed me the forest and warned never to enter unarmed, than to the cabins which were the oddest set of buildings I have ever seen. He explain that each cabin was for the demigod children of a certain Olympian and that all unclaimed and the children of minor gods all go to the Hermes cabin. As we walked up, I saw the same cabin I saw in my dream. A large, old wood cabin that looked very plain compared to all the others. We walked in and saw another scene from my dream. There were what looked like a bunch of blonde siblings in the middle of a big room, playing poker while some others seemed to be stealing the others stuff and a group of people that had nothing in common with the rest of them sat in the corner, talking by themselves. Everyone went quiet when we walked in, until the one that looked like the oldest, he was probably about 16, asked "Claimed or unclaimed" Beckendorf chose the second response and that got some groans from all around, and some pitying looks from the siblings. The oldest said "come on guys, don't act like that. We are here to offer hospitality to all who need it." Than, he introduced himself as Shaun T. Heft, which, I could not believe, was actually his name. I parted ways with Beckendorf and started to meet some of my new cabin mates, most of them in training at the time. I forgot most of their names, but the ones that stuck were the unclaimed. Their names were Lou Ellen, a raven haired girl who, after her introduction, went right back to her Harry Potter book, which she was apparently reading for the hundredth time, Butch, a really buff guy who was playing with My Little Ponies and Ethan Nakumura, an Asian kid who seemed like he wanted to kill Butch for making him join him. All in all, it seemed to be a good place with good people. Shaun gave me a spot on the floor, because all the bunks were taken by Hermes kids, and helped me get a sleeping bag and other essentials for Hermes cabin life. Once all my stuff was set up, it was time for dinner.

The rest of the cabin joined us as we where heading to the dining pavilion. Shaun explained as we got our food that we made sacrifices of food to the gods in a brazier in the middle of the pavilion. I pushed off some brisket into the fire and thought _Dad, whoever you are, please claim me._ I than went and enjoyed my meal with my cabin. Some of them asked about home, but I avoided those questions and discussed my journey here and my fights with the Bull and the Efialtis. They were awed that I managed to kill either. I realized that i could probably like it here

After dinner, we headed to the amphitheater. We sang some songs with the Apollo cabin leading everyone, than everyone got quiet as Chiron stood. He called me up and said "This is Cooper Anderson. He is a newly found demigod that arrived at camp a few days ago, after defeating the Cretan Bull and a pack of Efialtis, all on his own." The campers all seemed amazed by my victories, as Chiron continued "He is unclaimed, but it is my hope that he will…soon be claimed." I wondered why he had paused, than noticed everyone looking at something above my head. I looked up and found the image from one of my dreams and from the hilt of that dagger from the armory. An olive branch dipped in a river.

Chiron looked shocked and said, seemingly amazed that I had been claimed "Hail, Cooper Anderson, Son of Hypnos, The God of Sleep and the Father of Dreams."

**There ya go, please review with your thoughts and i will see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Wow, it is amazing. Not even up 3 days and this story already has 48 view, thanks for reading guys. Now I hope that this chapter sheds some light on how different these children of Hypnos will be from those in the HOO books. Speaking of that, I may be extending into HOO, but I am not sure yet, it all depends on the response to these stories. This will be a saga of sorts, with each story corresponding to one of the books, this one being the Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson. I am obviously not Rick Riordan, if I was, we would have a rather different fandom to play around in. All I own is the ideas that are not recognized as his. Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Pops Says Hi**

* * *

Chiron looked shocked and said, seemingly amazed that I had been claimed "Hail, Cooper Anderson, Son of Hypnos, The God of Sleep and the Father of Dreams." Right after he said that, I realized a lot of things about my life. I found out why I could never stay awake, why I had weird dreams and I learned that camp is just like school. I learned that last one when a lot of the campers burst out in laughter, but were silenced with a glare from Chiron. That stumped my for a minute before I figured out that my father wasn't an Olympian, so I would still be in the Hermes cabin and would most likely be treated like crap, just because my newly discovered father was a minor god. I barely even noticed as Chiron said "All of you return to your cabins. Shaun, you and Cooper come up to the Big House." Shaun passed off the cabin to one of the other Hermes kids and we headed to the Big House. As we walked, I had a thought.

I asked Chiron "Those things I fought, the Efialtis, were created by Morpheus, right?"

He grimaced, understanding my train of thought and said "Yes, he is also the only one that can control them." Great, I thought, my brother is trying to kill me. Chiron seemed to know what I was thinking and said "He doesn't always pay attention to them and they have a liking for the scent of Hypnos' children." We reached the Big House and went inside. Once inside, i found myself surrounded by Greek mythology stuff, as well as a wall of pictures of demigods. The pictures seemed to be a hall of fame of historical characters, from paintings of George Washington and the founding Fathers in armor with Greek swords, to a painting of Blackbeard and his crew. Than there were the pictures of Lincoln and Jefferson Davis, and pictures of Churchill, FDR, Eisenhower and JFK. I was amazxed by the fact that all of these people had been demigods, when Shaun noticed and said "Ya, all of them were demigods." Than, I was introduced to Mr. D, the Camp Director.

"Is D short for something?" I asked, wondering how he fit into the myths.

Mr. D looked at Chiron and said "Kids these days don't recognize gods" than he addressed me "I am Dionysus, ungrateful child." He than snapped his fingers and a bottle of wine appeared, but Chiron gave him a look and he sighed, than changed the wine into a Diet Coke.

"Mr. D is one probation and is being punished by having his alcohol privileges taken and with a hundred years of service here at camp for chasing off-limits Nymphs." All I could think was 'Great, our leader is a drunk that is in timeout.'

But apparently, Mr. D could read minds and said "Think that again and you will be driven insane, Cooey Andyson."

I was about to correct him, but Chiron gave me a look that seemed to say not to push the god. So I changed the subject and asked "Why am I here?" Shaun echoed my sentiment and Chiron started to explain

"Shaun, you are here because you need to know some things because you are his counselor, Cooper is here because there are a lot of things that need to be explained. To start off, Shaun you need to know that Cooper is not required to go to any cabin training sessions and is free to not attend anything he doesn't want to." That threw me for the loop, because I was pretty sure that the whole point of being here was to train. Chiron continued by saying "His father will take care of his training, so make sure that everyone in your cabin knows not to question what he does all day. Also make sure that he has an actual bed, it does not make Hypnos happy if his children sleep on the floor."

Shaun seemed unhappy that another god's kid would get one of the bunks in his father's cabin, but took it in stride and said "I will make sure of it, can I return to my cabin?" Chiron let him go and he walked out, than Chiron got really serious and began on a completely different subject, a subject that basically controlled most of my life afterward. The subject of the Prophecy.

"World War Two was a clash between children of Zeus and Poseidon, which were Churchill and Eisenhower, and Hades, who was the father of Hitler. The war ended with destruction in both the mortal world and ours. After the war, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact not to have anymore demigod children, because their children got to caught up in the affairs of mortals, were too powerful and because of a of a prophecy" Chiron said with a frown "The prophecy said,

'_A half blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds and see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze.'_"

"How does this relate to me?" I asked "I am not a son of one of the Big Three."

Chiron continued and said "but after the great prophecy, another was issued, one even less known. The other is known to the whole council, but the second is only known to me, Apollo, the Big Three and your father. Dionysus, I need you to leave the room." Mr. D didn't even look up; he just folded up like a card and left behind the scent of wine grapes. Once he was gone, Chiron took a breath, than said "The second prophecy was an addition to the first, it said

'_To lead the chosen, a son must be found, a son of a god, but not from the highest of them. A son of sleep, a son of dreams. To change the choice, to stop the reap.'_"

My brain shut down for a few minutes after that. Apparently, I would have to lead a child of the Big Three to a choice that could potentially destroy the gods, and most likely the world. No pressure though. After a few minutes, I asked "How can I lead one of them if there aren't any?"

Chiron than told me the truth. That all two of the three had already broken the pact, with one of the demigods on their way here now. A daughter of Zeus. "Next on the list of things you need to know," Chiron said, switching to what seemed to be a whole different person "Accommodations. You are to continue staying in the Hermes cabin, but you will have a bunk and will be excused from all mandatory training. Because you are a son of Hypnos, your father will explain how your training works as I don't even understand, but we have had demigods of your lineage before and they have been extremely skilled. If you wish, you can join any cabin in training as you see fit, so long as they don't mind. You are allowed to come to the Big House at any time, if you have dreams of importance." I jumped onto that line of thought and explained to Chiron my dreams. Chiron, after hearing all i had to say about my dreams, said "All demigods, during times of trouble or even peace, can receive dreams of the past, present or future. This has been helpful to many, allowing them to prepare for challenges or giving them information they need to win. But children of Hypnos have huge amounts of differences in dreams. Because of your innate ability to control your dreams, you can look at anything you wish. You can look in on the enemies' battle plans, or you can learn their history and predict what they will do. You can also extend how time works in your dreams, allowing you to dream for days but wake the morning after you went to sleep. But the main idea is that all children of Hypnos have dreams that always have a high likelihood of coming true, so any dreams that concern the safety of camp or its defenses should be brought to me immediately." This explained why my dreams often became reality, but now I am I little worried. If I can completely control my dreams, why have I previously had no control over them?

I asked, "What other powers should I expect to have?"

Chiron seemed to stop for a moment to think, than said "There are so many different things I have seen children of Hypnos do that it is obscene. I have seen them put their enemies to sleep, or make them completely unable to sleep. I have seen them remove all of a sleeping person's energy and use it to make them brain dead, and I have seen them use that same energy to heal, or to power themselves. I have seen them put people in comas, seen them unleash a cloud of sleep energy, as you did today, and have seen them coat their weapons and armor in an aura that causes all they are around and strike to get drowsy. But one thing I have noticed is that whenever they use their power, is that the reaction to the use of their power corresponds to the amount used. For example, if you just put one person to sleep, you would feel as if you had a shot of espresso. But if you used it on a big group of people, you would feel as if you were on a sugar rush from five energy drinks and a whole bag of chocolate. But if you used too much, you would almost instantly go unconscious for a few days, almost a week."

"That makes no sense." I replied, wondering how on earth that was possible.

"I believe that it has to do with the fact that being tired is a part of your father's domain, so in that state you would be more powerful." Chiron explained "You would wake up and be really tired, so you would have more control as you had gotten more power from sleeping. As you use power, you start to wake up, meaning you are not tired, so not as powerful. And when you are out of energy, you are unconscious due to a complete lack of sleep, as if you hadn't slept at all in months." That kind of made sense, and it explained why I would start to get hyper right before bed, than just go straight to sleep when I was little. After that, Chiron let me go, promising that my sleep would be…interesting now that my father had claimed me. And at that creepy and cryptic note, I went back to the cabin.

* * *

I reached the cabin and was met by stares all around. From the Hermes guys, I was looked at with amusement, because of getting claimed, but staying anyway, or pity because there was no cabin for me. From the Unclaimed, i was looked at with resentment, they had been here a long time, why had i gotten claimed on my first night while they still hadn't been. Shaun greeted me and showed me the cot he had set up in the corner and put a mattress on, saying that "There were no more open bunks, so i got this said up. I thanked him and he just laughed and said "Don't mention it, if anybody gives you trouble for being a minor gods kid, let me know and I'll sic my pranking team onto them." I smiled at that and said "If you need another guy, I'm in. I'll be able to make sure they don't notice what we're doing." He laughed and walked off to finish his poker game, while I went to join the Unclaimed. Most of them glared at me, but others just acted normal as we sat and joked around until it was lights out. That night, everyone in the cabin went to sleep almost instantly

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a palace with a haze surrounding the outside of my vision, standing before a throne made up of fluffy pillows, looking up at a pale, black haired, middle-aged man with swirling, cloudy eyes. He seemed to be an older version of me. I instantly recognized who this was and bowed, as my father smiled and said "Welcome to the dream world, my son."

**I would have made the chapter longer, but I really wanted this ending. I hope my ideas on the abilities of a Hypnos Demigod made sense, because it took me a good 2 hours to figure out just how to explain my ideas. I have decided that all of my updates will be on Tuesdays and Fridays. They will definitely be up late at night or early the next morning on all of those though, and I mean from 11 pm to around 3-4 AM, most likely no earlier I'm doing this so I can get ahead with the writing, because I have literally nothing done yet as of now on any chapter forward of this. So, thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
